La vida de un can
by sharablerain
Summary: El tiempo pasa tan rápido, y mas cuando estas con los seres que mas quieres, en mi caso a los que amas... sobre todo a ella.
Heme aquí, como había mencionado en mi otro fic, este será el segundo one-shot que escribo, este fic originalmente no lo iba a escribir, pero al leer un review del anterior (Mis sentimientos por un can) se me ocurrió como planear todo este one-shot, así es caninefemale por tu culpa escribí este fic jejeje y gracias por la idea. Sin más que decir los dejos con la historia, disfrútenla.

 **La vida de un can.**

 **Bolt P.O.V**

 _Quién lo diría, un perro actor que creía que tenía súper poderes y que su deber era proteger a su persona, le pasó lo que nunca imaginaria. Se perdió accidentalmente, llego a Nueva York, "Secuestro" a una gata creyendo que ella era cómplice de calicó, viajo por todos los estados unidos siguiendo el mapa de una cadena de restaurantes, conoció a su mayor fan, salvo a su persona de un incendio, y para que todo terminara en una simple vida como mascota, pues así es, yo hice todo eso y estoy feliz de todo lo que sucedió, francamente nunca me había imaginado tener una vida normal, una vida sin preocupaciones de ser un héroe, o tener amigos, amigos como rhino o como mittens no aparecen dos veces en una vida._

 _Después de aquel accidente en el estudio de grabación, todos los días me preguntaba ¿Qué seria hoy si no hubiera escapado de ese camper? Pero inmediatamente borraba esa idea de mi mente, ya que la respuesta no era nada grata para mí, porque sabía bien que si no hubiera escapado de ese camper, no hubiera conocido a rhino o a mittens…. No habría tenido esa vida normal._

 _Aún recuerdo cuando pocos días después de que penny saliera del hospital, me encontraba jugando con ella y mi juguete favorito el Sr. Zanahoria mientras que mittens y rhino me veían, recuerdo perfectamente que mittens me decía que parecía un cachorro juguetón, y lo aceptaba. Justamente cuando la iba a invitar a jugar, penny nos llamó a los tres para que nos tomáramos una foto juntos, sin demorarme me acerque a ella, acto seguido rhino y mittens hicieron lo mismo, en cuanto nos acomodamos penny tomo esa foto, aquella foto que mostraba mi primera y verdadera familia._

 _Desde ese día todos los demás fueron increíbles, rhino y yo veíamos la "caja mágica" de vez en cuando, otros días jugábamos en el patio, y de los más importantes para mí, eran cuando mittens me enseñaba como ser un perro normal, todos los días siempre había algo muevo que ella me enseñaba. Aún recuerdo perfectamente cuando me enseñó a perseguir al cartero, lo único doloroso de ese día fue que me estrelle contra la cerca, nunca olvidare esa esa risa perfecta que tenía mittens mientras se burlaba de mi al verme tirado en el suelo después de aquel duro golpe._

 _Y así pasaron cuatro meses en los cuales aprendí a ser un perro normal que no tiene súper poderes. Conocí mejor tanto a rhino como a mittens, no solo eso, mittens y yo entablamos una gran amistad, entre los dos nos contábamos los problemas de cada quien, nos dábamos muestras de afecto, como abrazos y palabras alentadoras, cuando unos de los dos se sentía mal. Sin darme cuenta esos abrazos y palabras que iban dirigidas hacia mi provocaron que un sentimiento nuevo que nunca creí que existía invadiera todo mi ser. Era extraño ya que nada más me sentía así cuando mittens estaba cerca. Al principio pensé que solo estaba enfermo pero después me di cuenta de que era todo lo contrario, cuanto ella estaba cerca me ponía demasiado alegre, se me olvidaban todas las tristezas que a veces sentía y con tan solo ver su hermosa mirada hacia que todo mi universo estuviera en paz._

 _Pasaron varios días en los cuales no podía dormir, ya aquella duda sobre ese sentimiento me carcomía desde adentro, incluso llegaron las ocasiones en las que no dormía durante toda la noche. Fastidiado de no poder pensar en otra cosa más que en eso, decidí preguntarle a mittens, tal vez ella me podía dar la respuesta de aquello que yo sentía en esos momentos, claro… esa pregunta era muy vergonzosa, así que le mentí un poco diciéndole que saque esa idea de una de las películas que había visto con rhino, al principio titubeo al contestarme, creo que le había tomado por sorpresa aquella pregunta, pero al final todo salió como esperaba, el me respondió que ese sentimiento que yo tenía hacia ella no era nada más ni nada menos que amor, por supuesto nunca le dije que era ella._

 _Los días siguientes pude descansar a la perfección, aunque algo más me agobiaba, ahora que ya sabía perfectamente que sentía por mittens, tenía que decírselo, pero rápidamente descartaba esa idea, una de las primeras razones era el miedo, la segunda era la diferencia de especies, y la última era que cabía la posibilidad de que ella no sintiera lo mismo. Cada vez que intentaba decírselo, una pregunta se me plantaba en mi mente, ¿Cómo una gata podría enamorarse de un can? Esa pregunta me desanimaba siempre que pensaba en ella._

 _Una cierta tarde todo era normal, entre los tres jugábamos a las escondidas, aprovechamos que nuestras personas no estaban en casa por lo que decidimos jugar adentro, así el juego sería más emocionante, al principio me toco encontrar a rhino y a mittens, de inmediato comencé a olfatear toda la casa, el primer olor que capte fue el de mittens por lo que empecé a seguir el rastro, de momento a otro mi nariz me había guiado hasta la habitación de la mama de penny. No me pareció de lo más correcto entra ahí pero bueno, estaba jugando con mis amigos y tenía que terminar el juego así que temerosamente entre a la habitación y comencé a buscar a mittens, justamente comencé a olfatear por toda la habitación hasta que el olor de mittens era más fuerte cerca del armario, lentamente me acerque y lo más rápido que pude abrí la puerta para así encontrarme con unos enormes ojos verdes frente a mí._

 **Mittens:** Rayos, debí esconderme mejor.

 **Bolt:** Jejeje ahora a buscar a rhino **[Comencé a olfatear de nuevo]**

 **Mittens:** Oye, eso no se vale, tú tienes el olfato muy desarrollado, así cualquiera puede ganar.

 **Bolt:** Perdón mittens, no lo volveré a usar cuando juguemos a las escondidas.

 **Mittens:** jejeje no te preocupes orejón, creo que yo te esperare abajo mientras buscas al hámster.

 _Antes de que mittens saliera de la habitación me dedico una gran sonrisa la cual de inmediato yo conteste. Después de que mittens se fue, me quede pensando en varias cosas, pero al final decidí seguir buscando a rhino. Antes de salir de la habitación un brillo verde me llamo la atención, el causante de dicho brillo se encontraba sobre la cómoda de esa habitación, sin perder tiempo di un gran salto para así llegar a la cómoda, ya arriba pude ver una cajita negra con varias piedras de color verde incrustados a los lados y en la tapa, me pareció muy bonita aquella cajita que en realidad era una especie de alhajero, lo más raro para mí fue ver la llave de esa cajita, yo esperaba que fuera dorada o algo por el estilo, pero resulto que la llave era de color entre blanca y plateada, al ver esas dos cosas juntas sentí que una gran serenidad invadía todo mi cuerpo, al acercarme a la caja pude ver que adentro había una especie de esmeralda perfectamente pulida, sin duda era una gema hermosa. Estaba a punto de tocarla pero escuche que mittens me hablaba desde las escaleras. Cuidadosamente baje de la cómoda, y antes de salir de la habitación le di un último vistazo a aquella cajita tan peculiar. Al bajar por las escaleras vi a mittens esperándome en la sala._

 **Mittens:** Bolt, que estabas haciendo que tardaste tanto, incluso rhino se aburrió y se fue a la cocina para ver qué hay de comer.

 **Bolt:** Lo siento mittens, es que… algo me entretuvo.

 **Mittens:** bueno bolty, vamos a la cocina para comer, creo que penny si nos dejó comida.

 **Bolt:** Vamos.

 _Mientras comíamos, mittens me contaba más sobre su pasado, lo cual no fue nada bueno para ella ya que había recordado cuando fue abandonada por sus antiguas personas. Sabía que tenía que arreglar lo que ocasione, mittens nunca me había hablado de ese pasado, así que me acerque a ella y la rodee con mis patas conformando un gran abrazo, el cual ella respondió de inmediato, incluso me abrazo más fuerte que veces anteriores, después de varios segundos me soltó._

 **Bolt:** Mittens, perdón por haberte recordado ese pasado.

 **Mittens: [Se notaba un poco triste]** No te preocupes bolt, como dices, eso ya fue pasado.

 **Bolt:** Tienes razón, pero debes saber que tanto penny como yo nunca te abandonaremos.

 **Mittens: [Me volvió a abrazar]** bolt…

 **Bolt:** Si mittens?

 **Mittens:** Gracias por darme tu amistad incondicional.

 **Bolt:** Digo lo mismo mittens.

 **Mittens:** Bueno, que tal si salimos a jugar?

 **Bolt:** Me parece una buena idea.

 _Ya afuera comenzamos a jugar cualquier juego que se nos ocurriera, comenzando por las atrapadas, al principio era divertido pero conforme continuábamos con el juego me costaba más trabajo atrapar a mittens, ya que ella era más ágil y yo no tenía tan buena condición como quisiera tener. Ahora era el turno de ella en atraparme, los primeros segundos pensé que nunca me atraparía, esto cambio cuando mire hacia atrás y vi que estaba a nada de atraparme, de inmediato acelere pero fue en vano ya que tropecé con una piedra algo grande, al caer, mittens también lo hiso ya que ella no alcanzo a frenar. Después de ese momento algo… doloroso ninguno de los dos nos movíamos, y claro, no quería hacerlo, la razón? Sentía exquisito el contacto del pelo de mittens con el mío, su aroma… que tanto me enloquecía inundaba todo mi sistema, en pocas palabras no quería que ese momento terminara._

 **Mittens:** Vaya orejón, ten más cuidado la siguiente ves **[Se encontraba sobre mi]**

 **Bolt:** Si… tratare de no enfrentarme contra las rocas sin ayuda jejeje.

 **Mittens:** Si, la próxima ves pídeme ayuda.

 _Des pues de eso se hiso presente un gran silencio, en el que solo nos veíamos fijamente a los ojos._

 **Mittens:** y ahora que hacemos?

 **Bolt:** Yo digo que…

 _El sonido de un camión deteniéndose al lado de la casa no me dejo completar la frase, o mejor dicho, hiso que mittens no escuchara. Al detenerse el tráiler, vimos como dos hombres bajaban muebles de este, lo primero que se me ocurrió era un camión de mudanza, como aquel en el que subimos cuando me perdí en nueva york. Mientras mittens y yo veíamos a aquellos dos hombres, un automóvil de color rojo se estación adelante del camión, de él bajaron una paraje algo joven, el hombre se acercó a la puerta trasera para después abrirla, segundos después de hacerlo una perrita de raza pastor alemán bajo corriendo para después comenzar a correr alrededor de la casa vecina, hasta cierto punto me pareció gracioso, parecía una cachorra. Después de que ella le diera cinco vueltas a la casa, paro en seco para después ir hacia nosotros, al acercarse nos sonrió a los dos al mismo tiempo que se sonrojo un poco._

 **X:** H-hola. **[Nos veía con un leve sonrojo]**

 _Tanto mittens como yo nos dimos cuenta de por qué ella estaba sonrojada, tal parece que le habia incomodado en la pose en la que nos encontró, de inmediato mittens se paró y se alejó unos centímetros, después yo la imite para después ver a aquella perrita._

 **Bolt:** Hola.

 **Mittens:** Hola… **[Dijo en tono cortante]**

Me pareció raro que mittens hubiera saludado así a ella, pero de inmediato recordé que mittens solo confiaba en un perro en este mundo, y ese era yo.

 **X:** Me llamo Cindy, y ustedes?

 **Bolt:** Mi nombre es bolt.

 **Mittens:** El mío… mittens.

 **Cindy:** Mucho gusto, a partir de hoy seré su nueva vecina.

 **Bolt:** Enserio? Eso es genial, al fin tendré un amigo de mi propia especie.

 **Cindy:** Lo mismo digo.

 **Bolt:** Oye Cindy, tu no odias a los gatos?

 **Cindy:** Para nada, antes yo tenía amigos gatos.

 **Bolt:** Oíste mittens, se van a poder llevar bien.

 **Mittens:** Si… eso espero.

 _La llegada de Cindy me alegro bastante ya que gracias a eso pude tener una amiga de mi propia raza, eso era muy significativo para mí, pero lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado es que para mittens seria todo lo contrario._

 _Los siguientes días me empeñe a conocer mejor a Cindy, era muy amable y juguetona, siempre que jugábamos terminaba haciendo algo loco, incluso en uno de los juegos terminamos empapados ya que Cindy comenzó a jugar con una manguera que se encontraba en el patio. En fin, a dos semanas de conocerla comencé a notar algo muy raro, mittens ya no jugaba con nosotros, siempre que le preguntaba si quería jugar ella me respondía con un rotundo "No" o simplemente no me contestaba, eso hacía que me desanimara, pero conocía bien el carácter de mittens, quizás aún no le tomaba confianza a Cindy, por lo que decidí dejar de insistirle, no quería que llegara a enojarse conmigo._

 _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían pasado casi tres meses desde la llegada de Cindy, en ese tiempo nuestra amistad creció bastante, incluso llegue a pensar que ella me… amaba, pero lo descarte al instante en el que me dijo que me quería como un hermano, a lo que yo le respondí que el sentimiento era mutuo._

 _En esos tres meses Cindy había comenzado a sospechar sobre lo que sentía por mittens, por lo que un día cuando jugábamos a las atrapadas me pidió que nos detuviéramos de repente, al principio pensé que algo le había pasado pero de inmediato descarte esa idea al ver la seriedad plasmada en su cara, una expresión que nunca había visto en ella, al acercarme a ver que sucedía me dijo que quería hablar conmigo sobre un tema muy serio, por lo que me pidió que nos viéramos en el granero dentro de un par de minutos, después de que lo pidió Cindy entro a su casa. Sin duda alguna todo eso me resulto muy extraño, lo único que hice fue dirigirme al granero para después esperar a Cindy, que ese tiempo no fue ni de cinco minutos. Cindy, al entrar al granero seguía con esa cara seria._

 **Cindy:** Bolt, lo que tengo que preguntarte es un tema muy delicado.

 **Bolt: [Estaba algo nervioso]** S-sí, que es lo que me quieres preguntar?

 **Cindy:** Seré directa, sientes algo por mittens?

 _Esa pregunta me agarro por sorpresa, estaba claro que si sentía algo por mittens, pero nunca imagine que alguien me preguntara sobre eso, por lo que en ese instante no supe que contestar._

 **Cindy:** Bolt?

 **Bolt:** Este…

 **Cindy:** Vamos bolt, puedes tenerme confianza.

 **Bolt: [Suspire]** Tienes razón Cindy, si siento algo por… mittens.

 **Cindy:** Lo sabía! **[Comenzó a dar pequeños saltos]** algo me decía que tú y mittens terminarían juntos.

 **Bolt:** Por qué lo dices?

 **Cindy:** Por favor, siempre que jugamos terminas hablando sobre ella.

 **Bolt: [Me sonroje]** E-enserio hago eso?

 **Cindy:** Jijiji sí.

 **Bolt:** Y… piensas que ese sentimiento es raro?

 **Cindy:** Por?

 **Bolt:** Ya sabes, porque ella es un gato y yo un perro.

 **Cindy:** Nada de eso, para el amor no hay barreras, en este caso, la diferencia de especies no tiene nada que ver.

 **Bolt:** Y tú que me recomendarías?

 **Cindy:** Que trates de decirle, antes de que alguien más llegue a su vida.

 **Bolt:** Tienes razón, solo que… últimamente ya no ha querido jugar con nosotros.

 **Cindy:** Tienes razón, esos es un problema **[Puso su pata sobre su barbilla]**

 **Bolt** : Que sucede?

 **Cindy:** No… nada, solo pensé en algo, pero olvídalo.

 **Bolt:** Bien.

 _Un día estaba comiendo tranquilamente cuando vi a mittens acostada en el sofá de la sala, me arme de valor y fui a su lado para tratar de averiguar que le pasaba, al llegar comencé a hablarle pero parecía como si estuviera en algún trance, por lo que tardo varios segundos en contestarme._

 **Bolt:** Mittens.

 **Mittens: [Sacudí mi cabeza]** Que sucede?

 **Bolt:** Te preguntaba si te sucedía algo, en estos últimos meses te eh notado un tanto… diferente.

 **Mittens:** No es nada bolt, simplemente soy así.

 **Bolt:** No, desde que penny te adopto te comportabas diferente a cuando te conocí, dime que tienes.

 **Mittens: [Note que estaba algo enojada]** No lo sé bolt, ahora si te importa, tengo sueño y quiero dormir.

 **Bolt:** Pero no hace mucho que despertaste.

 **Mittens:** Dije, quiero dormir y eso hare **[Se giró, dándome la espalda]**

 **Bolt:** Esta bien, te dejare descansar **[Di media vuelta con la cabeza agachada y las orejas bajas]**

 _Al momento de girarme decidí salir al jardín, a pesar de ver a Cindy jugando no me acerque ya que mis ánimos estaban por los suelos, lo cual ella no paso por alto, al verme tan decaído ella se acercó lentamente._

 **Cindy:** Bolt? Que sucede?

 **Bolt:** Es mittens, no sé qué le pasa, después de que penny la adopto se volvió más alegre y siempre pasaba tiempo conmigo pero últimamente es todo lo contrario, como si fuera… la antigua mittens **[Agache la cabeza]** y temo que por algún motivo se vaya de la casa.

 **Cindy:** Ya veo… mira hermanito, lo que puedes hacer es insistirle y…

 **Bolt:** No **[La interrumpí]** Es lo último que quiero hacer.

 **Cindy:** Por?

 **Bolt:** Tengo miedo de que se termine enojando más. **[Suspire tristemente]**

 **Cindy:** Mmm **[Se acercó y me abrazo cálidamente]** Te aseguro que todo se va a arreglar, solo tienes que confiar en que y creer que todo saldrá bien.

 **Bolt: [Correspondía el abrazo]** Gracias Cindy, gracias por darme ánimos.

 _Al separarnos ya me sentía mejor, pero para mí mala suerte mittens había visto esa muestra de afecto entre Cindy y yo, sin saberlo para ella fue lo peor que pudo haber visto hasta ahora. Minutos después de que nos abrazáramos entre a la casa y vi a rhino viendo la televisión, pensé que sería bueno distraerme un poco así que de un brinco subí al sofá y me acosté al lado de rhino._

 **Bolt:** Que ves rhino?

 **Rhino:** Un capítulo de tu serie bolt, en este salvas la destrucción de un edificio que de no ser por ti hubiera explotado gracias a un artefacto que el coloco, pero como buen héroe salvaste el día.

 **Bolt:** Sabes rhino, en estos momentos lo menos que me creo es un héroe.

 **Rhino:** Lo dices por la situación de mittens?

 **Bolt:** Que tanto sabes de eso?

 **Rhino:** Que la estimas mucho y que ella está regresando a ser la antigua, desconfiada y amargada gata, y sé que te sientes impotente ante esa situación.

 **Bolt:** Oye, no le digas así.

 **Rhino:** Sé que suena feo, pero debes admitir que eso es lo que está sucediendo.

 **Bolt:** Creo que tienes razón, pero…

 **Rhino:** Antes de que hables, tú tienes alguna idea de por qué ese cambio de actitud?

 **Bolt:** Es por eso que me siento como tú dices, impotente, me siento así al no saber el motivo de ese cambio.

 **Rhino:** Bolt, que estarías dispuesto a hacer para que esa mittens alegre que tanto quieres, regrese.

 **Bolt:** Cualquier cosa.

 **Rhino:** Incluso cortar amistades con otro animal?

 **Bolt:** A-a que te refieres?

 **Rhino:** Bolt… esto ya no me corresponde decírtelo, lo único que puedo decirte y aconsejarte es que analices bien que pasa, por qué se comporta así y "desde" cuando.

 _Acto seguido rhino se bajó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, sin duda alguna esa pequeña conversación me había dejado confundido, pero lo que me dijo rhino era muy cierto, si tanto quería a mittens tenía que hacer lo posible por ayudarla, pero espera… acaso rhino sabia sobre lo que sentía por mittens? Si no lo sabía creo que se lo deje muy claro en esos pocos minutos._

 _Al analizar cada detalle que paso los últimos meses me di cuenta de algo muy importante, mittens había comenzado a comportarse así desde la llegada de Cindy… en eso algo hiso click en mi mente, pero claro que esa podía ser una razón, quizás esa era la más probable, eso o no se me ocurría otra cosa. Al pensarlo por varios minutos decidí buscar a mittens y confrontarla, al principio creí que ella estaría arriba del árbol al que tanto le gustaba visitar cuando pensaba, pero al no verla sobre el árbol decidí buscarla en el granero, otro de sus "escondites" favoritos, pero los resultados fueron iguales, el único lugar que quedaba por buscar era la habitación de penny, por lo que rápidamente me dirigí a la habitación._

 _Al entrar pensé que veía mal, pero después de tallarme los ojos y al comprobar lo que vi, sentí un calor en mi pecho, se me hiso tan tierno ver a mittens recostada en mi colchón abrazando al Sr. Zanahoria, hasta que la escuche gimotear, al escuchar eso solo algo me vino a la mente, ella estaba llorando, así que me acerque lentamente hasta llegar a su lado, después coloque mi cabeza sobre su cuello, al hacerlo mi respiración se aceleró, como si estuviera agitado, quería quedarme un largo momento así pero tenía que descubrir que le sucedía a mittens._

 **Bolt:** Mittens… por favor dime que te sucede.

 **Mittens:** Nada bolt **[Tenia la voz un poco quebrada]** no es nada por lo que deberías preocuparte.

 **Bolt:** Claro que me preocupas, desde hace dos meses que ya no eres la misma, ya no quieres jugar con nosotros, desde que Cindy llego tú te volviste más indiferente, acaso es Cindy?

 **Mittens:** No, no es ella. **[Giraba su cabeza para no mirarme]**

 **Bolt:** Acaso… soy yo? Yo provoque esto?

 _Al preguntar lo último ella se quedó en completo silencio, como si no supiera que responder. Estaba comenzando a preocuparme pero afortunadamente ella respondió._

 **Mittens:** Para nada bolt, tú no eres el culpable.

 **Bolt:** Entonces dime que sucede, quiero ayudarte.

 **Mittens: [Dio un largo respiro]** Bolt, lo que sucede es desde que Cindy llego tú me has dejado de poner atención, has dejado de hablarme como lo hacía antes.

 _Sin duda alguna esa pregunta me había sorprendió, no, no solo sorprendido, lo que le sigue de eso, al escuchar lo que dijo comencé a recordar todos los momentos desde que llego Cindy, y en ninguno excluí a mittens, incluso era la primera a la que le preguntaba si quería jugar, rápido pensé en que responder, así que dije todo lo que había recordado hasta el momento._

 **Bolt:** Mittens… yo siempre te hacia caso, en realidad tu nunca querías jugar conmigo, siempre que te preguntaba si querías hacer me decías que estabas cansada para eso, cuando quería hablar contigo me decías que querías dormir, o simplemente no me respondías y te ibas **[Agache la cabeza]** por eso deje de insistirte, temía de que si te preguntaba demasiadas veces te enojarías conmigo.

 _Al terminar de hablar, ella se quedó con la boca abierta y una gran cara de sorpresa como si no pudiera creer lo que le estaba diciendo._

 **Bolt:** De hecho… siempre te preguntaba primero si quería hacer algo antes que a Cindy.

 _Segundos después vi que unas lágrimas le recorrían la mejilla a mittens, oh oh había logrado que se sintiera mal, rápido quise arreglar lo que hice así que sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque aún más a mittens para después rodearla con mis patas terminando en un cálido abrazo_

 **Mittens: [Seguía llorando]** Bolt… yo… soy una tonta, enserio, nunca quise alejarte de mí, yo…

 _A pesar de eso seguía gimoteando, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla más fuerte._

 **Bolt:** Shh, tranquila mittens **[La abrace aún más fuerte]** sé que no quisiste hacerlo.

 _Me daba tanta tristeza y preocupación ver a mittens en ese estado, sentía cada lagrima que derramaba sobre mi pecho. Instintivamente lleve mi pata hasta atrás de su oreja derecha para después acariciar muy despacio su cabeza junto con su oreja, segundos después pude escuchar un leve ronroneo que provenía de esa hermosa gatita. Al fin había logrado calmarla, así que le llame por su nombre pero ella no me contesto, al moverme pude ver que estaba profundamente dormida, solo reí al verla así, sentí tanta calma tenerla entre mis brazos, disfrutaba cada momento y sin darme cuenta al igual que mittens me quede dormido._

 _Sin darme cuenta ya había amanecido, a pesar de tener hambre no quería levantarme, era un gran éxtasis estar abrazando a mittens, desgraciadamente esta ves el hambre pudo conmigo, por lo que delicadamente me despegue de mittens para dejarla en el colchón. Después de hacerlo me estire un poco y baje a la cocina. Al llegar comí de mis croquetas a una gran velocidad, fue una mala idea ya que casi me ahogo, al terminar de comer no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que ir al jardín, quizás Cindy ya estaría jugando, no le pensé dos veces en salir, ya afuera confiarme que Cindy estaría jugando._

 **Cindy:** Hola bolt, como dormiste?

 **Bolt:** Excelente.

 **Cindy:** Tendrá que ver con mittens?

 **Bolt:** Mmm quizás.

 **Cindy:** Jajaja, deberías decirle lo que sientes.

 **Bolt:** Pero y si no me corresponde?

 **Cindy:** Podrías ingeniártelas para "Preguntarle" algo referente a eso.

 **Bolt:** Como qué?

 **Cindy:** Bien puedes hacer esto…

 _Así pasamos varios minutos en los cuales Cindy me daba algunos consejos para descubrir si yo le interesaba a mittens, una que otra idea me daba gracia incluso ella no paraba de reír por su ideas algo locas, seguimos riendo por varios minutos hasta que llego mittens, me sorprendió que haya salido al jardín estando Cindy ahí, en cuanto mittens llego a mi lado nos saludó a ambos._

 **Mittens:** Hola…

 **Bolt:** Hola mittens, como dormiste?

 **Mittens:** Mas que bien **[Sonrió]**

 **Bolt:** Que bien, ya estas mejor?

 **Mittens:** Si, gracias por… gracias por tranquilizarme.

 **Cindy:** Hola mittens **[Le hablo con una voz calida** como ha estado?

 **Mittens:** Bien, eso creo.

 **Cindy:** Me alegra eso, hace mucho que no hablamos de esta forma.

 **Mittens:** A si… es que soy muy desconfiada de los perros, y más por culpa de alguien **[Me miro algo seria]**

 **Bolt:** Jejeje, por qué me miras?

 **Mittens:** No te hagas el inocente.

 **Cindy:** Ya veo, eso de que bolt literalmente te secuestro y te llevo por todo el país no dejo nada bueno.

 **Mittens:** Espera… como sabes eso?

 **Cindy:** Bolt me conto todo, siempre habla de todo lo que han vivido **[Se acercó a mittens a susurrarle algo]** Y bien yo digo que a mittens le toca elegir el juego que jugaremos hoy, ya que hace mucho que no jugamos.

 **Bolt:** Si, yo opino lo mismo.

 **Mittens:** Este… este… mmm no sé qué jugar.

 **Cindy:** Mmm déjame ayudarte, que tal si jugamos a las escondidas?

 **Mittens:** Ok, entonces será eso.

 **Cindy:** Jejeje, está bien, entonces… tu nos buscas primero **[Salió corriendo a una gran velocidad]**

 **Mittens: [Note la confusión en mittens]** Eh? Que le pasa?

 **Bolt:** Es que es muy competitiva, se toma los juegos muy enserio.

 **Mittens:** Wow.

 **Bolt:** Bien, entonces me voy a esconder.

 **Mittens:** Espera bolt, quiero preguntarte algo.

 **Bolt:** Que sucede?

 **Mittens:** Por qué no me despertaste?

 **Bolt:** Porque… bueno… lo que pasa es que te veías muy bonita dormida **[Me sonroje]** Así que no quise despertarte (Espera… que acabo de decir).

 **Bolt: [Aun estaba sonrojado]** Bueno, me iré a esconder.

 **Mittens:** Si… yo… contare

 _Pasaron varias horas de juego, no recordaba haberme divertido tanto como esa tarde, sin duda alguna la "pequeña platica que tuve con mittens sirvió de algo, después de todo era la primera ves que mittens jugaba con nosotros desde hace casi 3 meses. Al terminar de jugar, mittens y yo entramos a la casa para comer algo, ya que los dos estábamos muy agotados, sobre todo ella. En esos pocos minutos en los que comía ideaba una forma de preguntarle a mittens "como" debería declararle mis sentimientos a alguien más. Por más que pensaba no se me ocurría ninguna idea, hasta que rhino dijo ciertas cosas._

 **Mittens:** Genial, este día ha sido excelente y ahora esto **[Refiriéndose a su comida]** , que más podría pedir.

 **Rhino:** mmm ya se, podrías pedir a bolt.

 _Esas palabras habían hecho que me sonrojara, pero también me dieron una gran idea, por lo que deje de comer y seguí planificando lo que le diría a mittens, estaba tan concentrado que no me había dado cuenta de que mittens y rhino al parecer e peleaban por no sé qué cosas. Miraba mi plato fijamente hasta que la voz de mittens me saco de mi "transe" aunque seguía viendo mi plato._

 **Mittens:** Bolty, te encuentras bien.

 **Bolt:** Si… solo pensaba algo.

 **Mittens:** Es sobre lo que dijo el rhino? Sabes que a veces es molesto, no le hagas caso.

 **Mittens:** Bolty, te encuentras bien.

 **Bolt:** Si… solo pensaba algo.

 **Mittens:** Es sobre lo que dijo el rhino? Sabes que a veces es molesto, no le hagas caso.

 _Seguía sin voltear con mittens_

 **Mittens:** mmm algo más sucede, puedes contar lo que pasa, bueno, si tú quieres hacerlo.

 **Bolt:** Es que tengo una pregunta.

 **Mittens:** Cuál es?

 **Bolt:** Ya ves que hace tiempo tú me hablaste sobre el tema del… amor.

 **Mittens:** Si, que tiene que ver?

 **Bolt:** Tu qué harías si le quisieras confesar todo lo que sientes a alguien especial, pero no lo haces por temor a que ese sentimiento no sea correspondido?

 _Quizás esa pregunta fue bastante incómoda para mittens, ya que tardo un poco en contestar._

 **Mittens:** Bueno… yo me armaría de valor y le dijera todo lo que siento aunque tuviera ese temor, ya que para ganar hay que arriesgarse.

 _Eso era, esa era la única forma en que todo esto terminara, arriesgarme, quizás podría arruinar nuestra amistad pero mittens tenía razón, el que no arriesga, no gana._

 **Bolt:** Oh, gracias por el consejo mittens **[Le sonreí]**

 **Mittens:** De nada bolt, ya sabes que yo siempre te… **[Sin saber por qué le bese la mejilla]** ayudare.

 **Bolt:** Es una gran fortuna tenerte como amiga.

 **Mittens:** Lo mismo digo orejón **[Me sonrió]** pero… por qué esa pregunta? Acaso sientes algo por una perra?

 **Bolt:** eee solo puedo decirte que es alguien muy especial para mí.

 _Después de que mi plan saliera a la perfección pude notar rara a mittens, se veía algo triste y cansada, le pregunte si quería ver televisión pero dijo que estaba cansada por lo que se iba a dormir, en cuanto se giró pude ver lentamente como se desplomaba al suelo._

 **Bolt:** Mittens! **[Me acerque rápidamente a mittens]** Está bien, que sucede?

 **Mittens: [Tenia cara de dolor]** No tengo idea, me duele todo mi cuerpo, creo que fue por jugar, ya llevaba bastante tiempo sin hacer actividad física.

 **Bolt:** Eso puede ser, tu cuerpo debió de resentir todo.

 **Mittens:** Si…

 **Bolt:** Déjame ayudarte.

 _Me acerque lo más posible a mittens para así poder cargarla sobre mi lomo_

 **Mittens:** bolt, que haces?

 **Bolt:** Te llevare cargando a la habitación de penny, es obvio que no podrás subir las escaleras en ese estado.

 **Mittens:** eee, buen punto.

 **Bolt:** Bueno, te llevare arriba.

 _No tarde mucho en llevarla a la habitación, al entrar recordé cuando mittens dormía en mi colchón, esa imagen nunca se me borraría de la cabeza en un buen tiempo, al llegar al lado del colchón de mittens note que ella parecía estar en otro mundo ya que no se bajaba de mí._

 **Bolt:** Eh… mittens? Ya llegamos.

 **Mittens:** Que?, ah, perdón

 _Me sorprendió su reacción, pero lo que más me sorprendió era lo que andaba haciendo, al parecer estaba… oliendo mi pelo?_

 **Bolt:** Acaso estabas oliendo mi pelo?

 **Mittens:** Este… es que olí algo raro, pero no era anda jejeje.

 **Bolt:** Jeje, seguro, bueno… te dejo descansar, yo estaré un rato viendo la tv con rhino

 **Mittens:** Bolt, espera.

 **Bolt:** que pasa?

 **Mittens:** Podrías acercarte un poco?

 **Bolt: [Me acerque lentamente]** sucede algo?

 **Mittens: [Me dio un beso en la mejilla]** gracias.

 **Bolt: [Me sonroje]** de… de nada.

 **Mittens:** Jejeje, estas rojito.

 **Bolt: [Me sonroje aún más]** es que yo… mejor te dejo dormir.

 _No lo dude dos veces para salir corriendo de la habitación,_ pero a pesar de correr como un cobarde me gusto aquel beso que me dio mittens, definitivamente tenía que apresurar mis planes.

Los días siguieron pasando, en ese lapso de tiempo mittens y Cindy ya eran amigas, y pude entenderlo a la perfección ya que sabía que mittens había sufrido lo mismo que Cindy cuando aún no la conocía, pero no solo eso, parecía como si entre ellas tramaran algo, en fin, la semana paso rápido no sucedió nada interesante para mí, pero… el día se acercaba, el día en el que me le declararía a mittens solo estaba a dos lunas más, se me había ocurrido la idea de decirle todo lo que siento por ella bajo la luz de la luna, solo faltaba algo, una excusa para quedarnos hasta tarde afuera en el jardín.

Dos días antes de la luna llena nos encontrábamos jugando tranquilamente en el jardín, pero notaba que mittens estaba algo rara, se notaba muy fatigada por lo que decidí intervenir en el juego.

 **Bolt:** Mittens, creo que deberíamos de parar el juego, te ves muy cansada.

 **Mittens: [Respiraba muy agitada]** Tranquilo… bolt, aun… puedo seguir…

 **Bolt:** Enserio mittens, paremos, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que lo de hace una semana

 **Mittens:** De acuerdo, te hare caso.

 _Al fin había convencido a mittens de que paráramos, pero no contaba con que Cindy aun creía que estábamos jugando, por lo que al verme fue corriendo directo hacia mi con la intención de taclearme, para mi fortuna se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mí._

 **Cindy:** Que paso? Por qué se detuvieron?

 **Bolt:** Lo que pasa es que mittens está cansada, no te molestaría si detenemos el juego por un rato?

 **Cindy:** No, ni en lo más mínimo.

 **Mittens:** Enserio, perdón por arruinar esta tarde de juegos.

 **Bolt:** No te preocupes mittens, es más importante tu bienestar que una simple tarde.

 **Mittens:** Gracias por preocuparte bolt.

 _Después de eso pasaron cierto eventos con rhino que preferiría no mencionarlos, solo fue una simple discaron por que la caja mágica se había descompuesto, a pesar de que rhino es mi amigo no le tome mucha atención, no tardamos en dirigirnos a la cocina para comer algo. A lo que si le preste demasiada atención era el estado de mittens, de nuevo se encontraba agitada y algo cansada, algo dentro de mí me dijo que debía protegerla, por lo que solo le pregunte que si ya había terminado de comer, y al decirme que sí, sin preguntarle la cargue sobre mi lomo._

 **Mittens:** Eh… bolt.

 **Bolt:** Sé que aún no quieres dormir y que aún son las siete de la tarde **[Me acerque a las escaleras y las empecé a subir]** pero no quiero que te pase nada malo **[Entramos a la habitación]** no sé qué haría si… **[La recosté sobre su colchón]** te llegara a perder.

 **Mittens:** Bolt… por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

 **Bolt:** Porque yo te quiero mucho mittens **[Me sonrojo un poco]** creo que yo también dormiré.

 **Mittens:** Y eso?

 **Bolt:** No lo sé, siento que mañana será un gran día, por lo que quiero que amanezca lo más rápido posible **[Me acostó en mi colchón]**

 **Mittens:** Oye bolt, este… me preguntaba si, bueno, si no te molesta podríamos… dormir como la otra ves? **[Desvié la mirada al suelo]**

 _No lo podía creer, mittens me estaba pregunta si la dejaba dormir conmigo, quería decir algo pero mi boca no se movía, de repente sentí como si mis instintos me dominaran, acto seguido me levante y con mi hocico agarre mi colchón para llevarlo a rastras hasta al lado de mittens, en cuanto llegue con ella me acerque más para así poder cargarla con mis patas delanteras y acostarla en mi colchón, eso me sorprendió bastante ya que no creí tener esa fuerza._

 **Mittens:** Gracias bolty.

 **Bolt:** De nada mittens.

 **Mittens:** Que descanses cachorrito mío.

 **Bolt:** Que dijiste?

 **Mittens:** emm, nada, que descanses y hasta mañana. **[Hundió su cara en mi pecho]**

 **Bolt:** Jejeje también descansa.

 _Mientras ella se dormía yo pensaba en el futuro, sobre si sería posible que fuéramos pareja, incluso me llego la mente una palabra que me dejo un tanto inquieto, y esa palabra era… cachorros. De inmediato sacudí mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso, al hacerlo vi cómo es que mittens "dormía" se veía tan hermosa… sin darme cuenta estaba oliendo su pelaje, era tan delicioso ese olor, ese olor era la gloria para mí, pero como siempre, el sueño me gano por lo que solo di unas cuantos olfateadas más al pelo de mittens para después quedarme profundamente dormido._

 _Ya era de día, pero me preocupaba el hecho de que mittens no despertaba, al principio pensé que solo estaba cansada, pero todo cambio cuando ya pasaba del medio día y ella no despertaba, estuve a punto de echarle agua pero rhino me convenció de no hacerlo, según el había visto en la tele que los gatos pueden "dormir" casi todo el día, por lo que decidí esperar hasta que ella despertara, pero oh oh, ese día era luna llena, en ese momento comencé a rezarle al dios canino para que mittens no se quedara dormida hasta el siguiente día, y al parecer ese rezo funciono, aunque un poco tarde ya que eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando al fin mittens despertó._

 _Mittens parecía algo alterada cuando se dio cuenta de que había dormido casi 24 horas, pero eso cambio cuando le conté que Cindy nos quería ver cerca del granero a las ocho, de inmediato una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de mittens._

 _Antes de ir con Cindy comimos algo, pero lo que no me imaginaba es que comería algo distinto, al parecer rhino había encontrado unos dulces de menta en la mochila, los cuales quería que o los probara, al final con un poco de desconfianza termine comiéndolos, eso sí, estaban deliciosos. Sin más interrupciones nos dirigimos al granero en donde nos veríamos con Cindy, y así fue, ella se encontraba afuera del granero, al principio me preguntaba el por qué nos quería ver, pero algo se me ocurrió en ese momento, ese sería el momento perfecto para declarármele a mittens, así que deje toda duda al llegar con Cindy._

 _Durante ese poco tiempo solo nos dedicamos a hablar sobre nuestra vida, era un momento muy cómodo, ya que me encontraba acostado sobre el pasto fresco, y al lado de mittens. Después de varias anécdotas gracias de Cindy, en las cuales implicaban un enjambre de abejas, o palomas tontas que creían que Cindy era un monstruo Cindy decidió retirarse, al principio pensé que por que se iba tan temprano pero caí en cuenta de que ya casi era media noche, habíamos estado hablando por más de tres horas._

 **Cindy:** Y así fue como fue que termine corriendo de un enjambre de abejas.

 **Mittens:** Enserio quería tomar su miel?

 **Cindy:** En ese tiempo era muy… loca.

 **Bolt:** En ese tiempo?

 **Cindy:** Ok, sigo estando algo loca.

 **Mittens:** Si que tuviste muchas aventuras cuando vivías en las calles.

 **Cindy:** Si, era divertido, pero es más divertido tener amigos como ustedes.

 **Mittens:** Lo mismo digo.

 **Cindy: [Miro al cielo y vio la luna]** Bueno, creo que ya me tengo que ir.

 **Mittens:** Ya tan rápido?

 **Cindy:** Sip, ya tengo sueño, y mañana tengo que ir de nuevo al veterinario **[Hiso una cara de desagrado]**

 **Mittens:** Que mal… quería quedarme otro rato.

 **Bolt:** Si quieres puedo quedarme contigo.

 **Mittens: [Me sonrío]** Enserio?

 **Bolt:** Claro.

 **Cindy:** Bueno, entonces yo me retiro, nos vemos mañana **[Note que le había guiñado el ojo a mittens]** que descansen.

 _Después de que Cindy se fuera solo quedamos mittens y yo observando la luna llena, eso me recordaba a todo lo que viví en aquel set y cuando conocí a mittens, así como todo el viaje que hicimos._

 **Bolt:** Vaya… que hermosa se ve la luna.

 **Mittens:** Si, sabes… esa luna me recuerda a todo lo que sucedió cuando nos conocimos.

 **Bolt:** Tienes razón, aún recuerdo a la perfección todo lo que sucedió, desde que llegue a nueva york a cómo te conocí…

 **Mittens:** Nunca pensé que un perro me colgara de un puente, y menos uno loquito que creía que tenía poderes, jejeje.

 **Bolt:** jeje como no olvidarlo, en ese momento solo me concentraba en proteger a penny de él del ojo verde.

 **Mittens:** Y después me secuestraste.

 **Bolt:** Te digo algo y no te enojas?

 **Mittens: [Se sorprendió por esa pregunta]** dime, pero no te garantizo que no me enoje.

 **Bolt:** Es que… en ese tiempo yo pensé que tu tenías que ver con el que secuestro a penny, así que cabe la posibilidad de que… lo del buzón no fue un accidente. **[Me sonroje]**

 **Mittens:** jaja, también tengo que confesarte algo, cuando íbamos a bordo de ese camión de mudanza no dude en golpearte con un bate de béisbol, pero el camión freno y me caí.

 **Bolt:** Enserio me ibas a golpear con eso?

 **Mittens:** Bueno… tú me estrellaste contra un buzón,.

 **Bolt:** Ya te pedí disculpas como un millón de veces.

 **Mittens:** Y yo ya te perdone.

 _Listo, era la hora y el momento indicado, estaba a punto de hablar pero ella me gano la palabra._

 **Mittens:** Bolt…

 **Bolt:** SI?

 **Mittens:** Gracias.

 **Bolt:** Por?

 **Mittens:** Por haberme dado una familia que me quiere.

 **Bolt:** (Vamos bolt, suelta todo lo que tengas que decir) **[Respire profundo]** No mittens, el que debe dar las gracias soy yo, gracia a ti pude regresar con penny, gracias a ti me di cuenta de que penny si me quería, y gracias por haberme enseñado a ser un perro normal y no uno que cree que tiene súper poderes.

 _Note que un pequeño rubor se hiso presente en las mejillas de mittens._

 **Bolt:** Sabes… si me dieran a elegir entre tener los poderes que quisiera o tener tu amistad por siempre, sin dudarlo elegiría la segunda opción, incluso lo pediría mil veces.

 _En cuanto termine esa frase note que mittens había empezado a llorar, primero me preocupe pero fu por un pequeño periodo de tiempo al darme cuenta de que mittens estaba feliz._

 **Mittens: [Lagrimeaba un poco]** Bolty… lo dices enserio?

 **Bolt: [Con mi pata seque varias lagrimas]** Si.

 **Mittens:** Bolt, tengo algo muy importante que decirte,

 **Bolt:** Yo también.

 **Mittens:** Tú dilo primero.

 **Bolt:** (Ya se, tengo una idea, la confundiré un poco, espero que salga bien) Recuerdas de lo que hablamos después de que rhino dijo ciertas cosas en la cocina?

 _Mittens tardo varios segundos en responder, pero al fin note en su expresión que ya había recordado todo._

 **Mittens:** Si.

 **Bolt:** Bueno… ese alguien especial tú la conoces.

 **Mittens: [Se puso algo rara]** Q-Quien es?

 **Bolt:** Bueno… su nombre empieza con M y termina con S, además **[Me acerque a ella y la abrace lentamente]** Ella, junto con sus grandes y hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, es más bella que la luna en estos momentos.

 **Mittens:** Oh bolty… **[Derramo otra lágrima]**

 _En ese momento pensaba en que más podría hacer, pero todo eso fue en vano ya que mittens rápidamente acerco su rostro al mío para así terminar en un beso, estaba completamente en shock, no sabía qué hacer, lo único que se me ocurrió fue seguir a mis instintos una vez más, los cuales me dijeron que siguiera con aquel beso, mientras más tiempo pasaba más disfrutaba de ese beso y el sabor de los labios de mittens, los cuales tenían un ligero sabor a pescado. Sin querer comencé a acariciar toda la espalda de mittens con mis patas, pero al ver que mittens hiso lo mismo conmigo decidí continuar con aquellas caricias._

 _Pudimos haber estado besándonos por más tiempo pero a los dos nos comenzó a faltar el aire por lo que decidimos separarnos de aquel delicioso beso, al separarnos quise hablar pero de nuevo ella me había ganado._

 **Mittens:** Bolt… te amo tanto

 **Bolt:** Y yo a ti mittens **[La bese]**

 **Mittens:** Perdón por no haberte dicho nada, pero es que no creía que un perro pudiese amar a una gata.

 **Bolt:** Yo pensaba lo mismo, que tú no pudieras amar a un tonto perro.

 **Mittens: [con su pata agarro mi mejilla]** A partir de ahora eso será lo de menos, mi tierno y orejón cachorrito. Soy la gata más feliz del mundo en estos momentos.

 **Bolt:** Y yo el perro más afortunado.

 _Después de aquello mittens me beso para así quedar abrazados bajo la luna, la misma luna que surcaba el cielo los primeros días que la conocí, los días más importantes para mi contando este día. En cuanto sentí que mittens se acurrucaba en mi pecho gire mi cabeza para ver esos hermosos ojos que me volvían loco ella solo me dijo "Te amo" solo reí y le dije lo mismo "yo también te amo mittens" acto seguido la bese en la frente._

 **Sin P.O.V**

 _A lo lejos se podían ver dos sombras atrás de un árbol, una de ellas le pertenecía una perrita y la otro aun regordete hámster._

 **Cindy:** Al fin estarán juntos.

 **Rhino:** Ya era hora, espero que sean felices. **[Sostenía algo con sus patas]**

 **Cindy:** Te aseguro que así será.

 **Rhino:** Un gran futuro les espera **[Miro hacia abajo]** Uno de gran felicidad.

 _Lo que rhino sostenía era una peculiar cajita de color negro abierta con una gema verde adentro de ella, tal vez bolt no se daría cuenta pero esta vez la llave blanca se encontraba dentro de la cerradura de dicha cajita._

 **Rhino:** Y dudo que algo los separe **[Trato de sacar la llave de la caja pero no pudo]** Eso es seguro.

 _ **Fin.**_

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, como se pudieron dar cuenta es la misma historia que el anterior pero desde la perspectiva de nuestro querido can blanco, quisiera saber sus opiniones de que les pareció el fic en los reviews.

Sé que estuve desaparecido este mes y medio tanto en mis actualizaciones como en los reviews de las historias de esta sección pero lo que sucedió fue que el cargado de mi computadora se quemó (Literalmente, le empezó a salir fuego) así que prácticamente escribí "estos" capítulos a mano y los transcribí a la computadora, prometo ponerme al corriente con todas las historias. Sin más que decir aquí sharablerain me despido, hasta la próxima. Nos vemos


End file.
